Balconies and Betrayal
by Sinister Outcast
Summary: Sad Gumshall One-shot. made me want to cry as I was typing this. WARNING! will probably make you cry. sorry about that. (Oh and btw: I'm continuing chapters will be updated soon!)
1. Lies

"I love you."

His words echo inside my head. I loved Marshall more than I loved science. He was everything to me. Each and every night he would

visit me on my balcony. He'd bathe me in kisses and showered me with love. We were both in complete bliss, but one day... the visits just

stopped. I would wait for his arrival, but he never showed. minutes turned into hours, hours into days, days into weeks! But by then my

curiosity got the best of me, and I believed it was time to take matters into my own hands. For those long weeks my mind was racing,

not for a new equation, but for Marshall.

_"What if something terrible happened?"_

_ "What if he is furious with me? If so, what for?" _

_ "What if he doesn't love me anymore?"_

These were the questions that were racing through my mind. These questions were my breakfast, lunch and dinner, these are the

questions that have lulled my to sleep for the past three weeks! In the midst of my frustrated rambling I heard the joyus laughter of

Fionna.

"It's been a while since I've seen the young adventuress."

I followed the laughter and as I was approaching the fair maiden, I could hear soft melodies coming from her wonderful voice and soft notes

being plucked from a... base! Marshall!

I erupted from the bushes in silence and saw my best friend being embraced by the muscular arms of my lover. Together, singing beautiful

songs, holding hands, skipping stones. He even let her play his base. Something he never let anyone do! That base is his prized possession,

every time I would want to inspect his handy-work he would swat my hands away and tell me not to get my grubby mitts on it. But now here is

Fionna, a girl who loves to get dirty (*A.N: NOT LIKE THAT, MIND YOU!)and play rough, plucking sour notes from the base. They both rested under

the stars and he abruptly sat up. Me thinking that he has spotted my essence hid in the pile of leaves. But no, he gazed into Fionna's eyes lovingly

and bent down close to her face, allowing their noses to brush against one another. Their hands inter twined, and in front of my very eyes Marshall

Lee planted a very passionate kiss on that young girl. I could feel my heart being shattered into a million pieces. All feelings being drained. All except

for one... HATE. Hot tears rolled down my rosy cheeks as I sprinted out of the bushes and ran through the forest.

Betrayed. Betrayed by the one person I loved the most. I kept running I didn't stop until I reached the doors of the candy Kingdom. Once let

in I burst through the door to my room and collapsed in emotional exhaustion on my bed. I buried my face into a pillow, allowing all emotion

to pour through. His words still echo in my head. They leave a sour taste in my mouth, LIES! Screaming at the top of my lungs, my full volume of my

yells being muffled by the cushion of the pillow.

_ 'WHERE IS THE LOVE NOW MARSHALL!?'_

Weeks would pass and I refused to leave my castle, let alone my room. I just couldn't. Everything I see reminds me of him. I cried myself

to sleep every night just reminiscing of that one moment shared between my two friends. well ex and ex-friend. But no matter what I said

about hating Marshall Lee, I shall not, will not, could not ever mean it. I recall all the times we shared, good and bad.

Every night I would always wait by the balcony, hoping that one day, my king shall return to me.

~ But he never did.


	2. Pathetic

"Bubba."

No. It just couldn't be, and yet there he was, standing before me in all his glory. Ripped skinny-jeans, blue flannel

and shaggy oxyn locks of hair that hid his gorgeous, mysterious, glowing red orbs. Marshall. He has returned. But

has he returned to me? Or is this a cruel joke that life has played on me yet again?

Cautiously I rushed into his arms with a loving embrace as joyous tears spilled over my cheeks. But as soon as my

body made contact, he immediately pushed me off making me have resent for ever believing in love. My bum soon

made contact with the floor beneath me, sending a shock of pain through my entire body. I got back on my feet, and

stare in bewilderment at my former love. What had I done? And even if I did do something wrong Marshall lee would

never resort to violence in order to correct me.

He gazed into my eyes with a wicked grin plastered on his face, as if he were mocking me. This left a unsettleing

feeling in my gut, what was he planning?

"No..."

He had said this as if were a shock. As if I have told him the latest dirt about one of the fellow royals, wich is

something I- being the not LSP that I am- would never do.

"Did you-? Did you actually think that I came back for YOU?"

He was hysterical. Laughing at my expense. With every word he spoke, it was like a slap to the face and kick to the

groin combined. As he continued to cackle his size doubled and the walls shook with such ferocity it would make one

go mad.

Eventually The walls and everything else flew away leaving Marshall and I in eternal darkness. With now incredibly

stern eyes glowing a chaotic yellow he bellowed down to me,

"How dare you! How dare you think That I would come back for you! I mean- look at you! You're pathetic,a weak

spineless fool. How in the holy name of glob did you ever think that I- Marshall Lee Abadere, Ruler of the night, KING

OF THE BLOODY VAMPIRES FOR CRYIN' OUTLOUD- would come back for a sissy prince such as yourself?!"

Tears blurred my vision and stained my cheeks, I crumpled to the floor pleading, shouting for mercy, but there was

none.

The last thing I remember is the word pathetic ringing in my ears and marshall's foot coming to my face-

~ I awoke in a cold sweat, sheets on the floor and my pillow was soaked with a mixture of my sweat and tears. Had

I been dreaming? It all seemed so real, the cries the foot, the Marshall... I began to weep silently at the name. I

tried to stop myself but to no prevail, the tears just kept coming until my eyes burned. I then began to huddle up

under the covers and try to sleep, but how could i when every time I closed my eyes, more visions came- each one

more treacherous than the last.

How could I ever think he could return? Why would he? I began to cry some more until my pillow was completely

soaked through.

\Pathetic.


	3. One more night

Tonight is the 3 year anniversary of the night Marshall and I first met, or at least it was going to be. Tonight is also

the last night I wait for him. I'm so very tired. Tired of waiting, tired of crying, tired of life. My life now lies in the bass

players hands that are Marshall Lee's. If he does not come to my balcony The know that fate has bestowed that I

shall go through with my plan. That is why next to me is a bottle of pills and vodka.

I'm waiting... Hours go by and yet I still wait. Why? it's obvious that he does not care for me, so why not?

I take the prescription bottle and spill its contents into the palm of my hand I open my mouth wide and feel all the

smooth slick capsules trickle to the back of my throat. I take the bottle of vodka in my hand and take a swig of the vile

alcoholic drink. After I feel the last of the pills trickle down my windpipe I feel a tear fall down my rosy cheeks, but I

quickly wipe it away, no tears. Not this time.

I lay my head against the part of the wall where it connects with the balcony, after a little while my head begins to

throb faintly. It's begun. The world is spinning around me, it's happening, I'm dying. I close my eyes as I begin to

fade into the eternal void of death, and I don't intend on opening them ever again.

I'm far too gone to wake up on my own, but before death can pull me in I hear Marshall.

"I'm here Bubba."

~He came.


	4. Don't go

"Bubba..."

I can hear his delicate soothing voice calling out to me, dispar and heartbreak are intertwined with it.

I try to move but cannot for death has gripped me into a hug, and I believe that he will refuse to let go. My vision is

dark and I see nothing, But yet I can still hear. I can hear him calling out to me but yet I do nothing. I can hear him,

I want to call out to him, but for what? For more rejection? I feel something wet on my cheek most likely tears, but

they are not mine. He is crying, crying on my behalf, causing something inside my heart to ache. All I hear is his deep

sobs of dispar and agony. If only I could still feel his cold cheeks cupped in my hands one last time, to wipe away

his free tears and tell him that I... I,

I feel cold. I feel dead. Is this it? I don't want to go not yet. I hear the heart monitor slowing down, and Marshall's

tears become ones of frantic panic. They are utterly heart aching. I hear the doctors telling the nurses to escort

Marshall away. I hear Marshall's protests and calling out my name numerous time. Possibly in hopes for me to

awaken from my soon eternal sleep and walk amongst the living once again. But the thing is, I don't want to. I want

to be where I am, I apologize for the people I harm in the future, but I can't deal with this anymore. life has caused

me to many problems, far more than I need. I've solved numerous equations in the past but I cannot solve this. The

doors close and I hear the calls of doctor and the sounds of medical tools being used, but I feel nothing. I hear the

heart monitor come to a steady beat, but still very faint, the doctors are yelling and my heart rate stops...

** MARSHALL"S P.O.V**

I hear the heart monitors ear piercing shrill, the shrill that shows that death has claimed another victim. I feel the

tears rush down my face, something I have not felt since a couple hundred years ago. I hear the shrill and rush to

the E.R where Bubba's silent body is lying peacefully, doctors are trying to revive him. The nurses yell at me to leave

the premises but I refuse. I bear my fangs and let out a horrifying roar that pierces their ears and makes their blood

curdle, they flee smirk that is on m face is short-lived for I am recalled of the man I love, lying dead on a hospital

bed. I rush to his side, tears burning my eyes and running down my cheeks. I love him, and yet I betrayed him. I

never meant to. I never meant for any of this to happen. I saw him out there, in the woods, when I was with

Fionna. It was a stupid mistake that I made, I never intended for him to find out, but he did. And I've hated myself

everyday since. I visited him every night, though he may not see me. I see his tears roll down his face, and I feel the

pain, the guilt that I am the one that caused them. I promised him and myself that I would never let anything

happen to him, ever since we were kids, but now I know that I have caused him the pain. The pain I vowed would

never touch him. I lied, lied to him and lied to myself. I am no good. I-I...

I love him.


End file.
